Outrageous: An It Girl Novel
by RatedRDiva
Summary: Easy and Callie have reconciled, more in love than ever and Brandon can't catch a break when it comes to the game of love, but will the arrival of a new girl turn their lives upside down?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I'm writing this up as if it were the next book in the series. So as a disclaimer I am not the author of this series. I am in no way making profit from this novel. I am only a fan of Mrs. Von Ziegesar's work. So please don't sue.

**A WAVERLY OWL TRIES HER BEST TO REMAIN IN GOOD SPIRITS WHEN SHE'S JUST BEEN ROYALLY SCREWED.**

Like most days here, the high noon sun made a bright haze over the Waverly Campus. And Shantelle Le Beaux, glared over the lush, colligate campus. Shantelle's mother was doing her best to ignore her daughters displeased behavior. "What did I do to deserve this?" she sighed, resting her head on the car window, as her golden blond hair with fresh caramel brown lo-lites rustled together against the glass. And her hazel eyes became fixated on her BlackJack™ texting her best friend Dani about the bullshit situation they were in. As her mom pulled the Range Rover into parking lot in front of the main office, Shantelle flashed back into the past, about the events leading up to now.

Shantelle Le Beaux; daughter of Reginald and Marie Le Beaux, former NBA All-Star turned All-Star NBA Coach for his old team, The San Antonio Spurs; and his silver spoon fed, debutante of a bride, have been married for the last 18 years. Although the family spent that time under the eye of the media, Shantelle never really spent much time with her father, as he lived out his dream, being the Spurs' Prodigal Son. Mama and Papa Le beaux never realized that the lack of attention and the pedestal-placing of her older brother Marqus, among other things were the reasons for her tough as nails exterior. So like most young girls, Shanny rebelled from mother's attempts to make her a debutante and began hanging out in the finest clubs Texas had to offer. But ironically, Shantelle excelled in her studies at school. But when her parents found out her and her best friend Dani were out in the clubs, academic performance couldn't save them from a first class ticket to boarding school. So they packed Shanny's bags and that brings us back to the present.

Marie Le beaux touched up her make-up, smearing her signature red M.A.C. lipstick all over her lips, just before she turned her attention to Shantelle. "Shantelle, babydoll. Cheer up. It's what's best for you my dah-lin'" She said, her Creole accent was thick and dead give away that she was born and bred straight from the Bayou. "Your Grandmama and Grandaddy sent me away to finishing school when I was your age. It was better for me, and I met your daddy while I was there. It'll be fun, baby."

Shantelle shifted in her seat and chuckled. "Of course ma. And I bet they regret doing that, everyday since then, don't they?"

Marie raked through her thick jet black tresses and sighed, "Child, you are impossible." She said. "Get your derriere out of this car, and go inside. They're expecting you. I gotta meet your daddy back in New York so we can make our flight out to Los Angeles." She planted a kiss atop Shanny's forehead just before she pulled away… annoyed. Marie called back out to her, "You take care now, baby."

Shantelle grumbled as she shut the door, "Yeah sure mom.", yanking her Butter Cream leather Louis Vuitton travel bag and back pack. The 5'7", light-skinned Creole beauty pushed down her Gucci shades that been pushing back her straightened locks, and headed up the stairway to the main office. Classes must have been in session because the place was deserted, practically dead. It was almost eerie, but maybe that was because Shanny really didn't want to be there. And hey… any excuse not to be there was good to her. Shantelle walked through the front door and approached the front desk in her black lace Gucci tank, the bodice part laced up in the front with silk magenta lining, dark denim Seven jeans, and big platinum diamond hoops. She forced a fake smile, when the receptionist addressed her. "How may I help you?"

She looked down at her and wanted to cringe. She looked a hot mess; her blond hair was up in a in a sloppy bun, her button down shirt was wrinkled; her make-up was far to dark for her face. She looked awful. "I'm new, so I'm here to check in." Shanny answered, "Shantelle Lebeaux?"

The receptionist glanced over her desk, pushing up her glasses, and then picked up a campus map and a laminated card. "Well, here's your schedule and dormitory assignment. You're in Dumbarton. Think you can manage to find it on your own?" Just before Shantelle can answer, a rather attractive blonde boy wearing his school blazer over a black "DC" T-Shirt and Dark Jeans walked through the front door, grinning from ear to ear. His menacing smile seemed to intrigue her and brighten this rather dull situation. "_Interesting_," Shantelle thought, _"This school might not be so bad after all"_. It almost felt like he was watching her when she arrived and knew exactly what moment to pop in.

"Helen..." He said with a cocky charm. "You're looking radiant today. How's my favorite secretary this afternoon?"

Helen seemed to blush a bit, and responded. "Just the young man I was looking for." She turned her attention over to Shantelle. "Heath Ferro. This is Shantelle Le beaux… She's new here. You think you could show her to her dorm?"

Heath gave a small chuckle. "I'd be more than happy to… anything for you, Helen." Helen gave a nod and Heath then turned his full attention to Shantelle. He picked up a bag and motioned for her to follow him. Once out of the front door, Heath began walking backward to face her. "Welcome to Waverly. My name's Heath and I'll be the bad ass captain on this year's cruise."

Shantelle giggled as she pushed her shades back through her hair. "Looks like I lucked out. I got the best lookin' guide on campus." She placed a finger on her bottom lip coyly. "So was all that just for show or do you really have a thing for older, unattractive women?"

"It got your attention didn't it?" He smiled.

"Nah. _You_ got my attention." She played back.

"You know Shantelle. I think I'm really gonna like you."

"Aww but honey, I haven't even shown you what kind of girl I am…"

"Just looking at you right now makes you marriage material."

She giggled as would then stand by her side and snake his arm over her shoulders, and they continued to stroll pass the students occupying the courtyard. She eyed them all as a few bystanders gazed back at her; all happened to be donning that who-the-hell-is-she look on their faces, a look that wasn't very unfamiliar to her.

"So what year are you… Heath, is it?" She asked him, her sexy southern drawl was bewitching him.

"Junior. So yeah… I'm experienced." He answered.

Shantelle giggled. "Well lookie here… guess that means we have something in common."

Shantelle began walking ahead of him when she noticed the sign on the side of an upcoming building labeled DUMBARTON DORMITORY. Heath thought about Shantelle's comment a moment, and scratched his head. Then he said aloud to her, "Wait… do you mean you're a junior or that you're ex--… oh you tease."

Shantelle turned back and winked at him just before she entered the building. She glanced down at her dorm assignment: Room 104. She clutched the strap her backpack and walked down the ground level hallway. She saw her number up on a passing door, took two steps back, and then stood in front of the door. She couldn't hear any voices or anything… so she rapped her knuckles against the wood grain as she pushed open the door. "Knock, Knock… OH MY GAWD!" Shantelle took a jumped back after the sight in front of her; two girls, a redhead and a brunette pulling away from each other. They'd been caught in a soft, sensual lip lock. Shantelle dropped her stuff at the door almost stumbling over it. She stammered apologetically, "I am s-so sorry about this. I'll just come back later."

The redhead fell to the floor trying to grab the papers that scattered everywhere. The brunette stood to her feet and grabbed Shanny's arm. "It's okay." She said, "You look lost."

"I was looking for my dorm room. This is 104, right?" Shantelle asked, grabbing her backpack.

"Yes, this is the place. I guess that means we're roommates. My name's Kara." She replied, extending her hand out and shaking Shantelle's. "They put this new bed in almost two weeks ago. I was wondering if you were ever going to show."

Shantelle laughed nervously. "To be honest with ya darlin'. I wasn't really expecting to come either."

Kara graciously helped Shantelle by grabbing her travel bag. Shantelle dropped her backpack on the bed opposite Kara's and then fell back onto her mattress. She let out a big sigh and closed her eyes.

"Long trip?" Said the redhead, Shantelle sat up on her elbows and turned her attention to them sitting on Kara's bed.

"You have no idea." She sighed, in response.

"I'm Brett, by the way, Junior Class Prefect for the Disciplinary Committee. " Brett extended her hand out and shook Shantelle's.

She giggled."Wow. You sound really accomplished. I'm Shantelle. Most folks just call me Shanny. But you can call me what you like." She smiled. "By the way, I can't tell you how sorry I am for just barging in like that."

"It's okay." Kara said. "You didn't know."

"So are you guys like…" Shantelle asked arching her perfectly groomed eyebrow. "Because if ya are I have no issues—"

"Oh no. We're not lesbians." Brett's voice faltered a bit as she looked over at Kara. It wasn't hard to pick up that this "relationship" was new to them. "It's complicated."

"Oh… I understand. It's cool, sugar. " Shantelle's thick Texan accent made the word sugar come out like 'Sugah'. Brett kinda liked that, she seemed sweet. "It's not like I'm fresh from the convent. And I'm no gossip queen, so you're secret's safe with me."

Kara chuckled. "Thanks Shantelle. But unfortunately it's not really necessary now. Hell, no secret is safe around here…"

Then Brett added on. "…if you have any skeletons in your closet, I hope they haven't followed you here."

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind." She nodded, and then noticed the massive collection of comic books. "Are those all yours?"

"Yeah." Kara answered. Her first instinct was that Shanny was going to think she was some comic book geek. But surprisingly when she walked over and started thumbing through them.

"You have anything Frank Miller?"

"I have all of the Sin City novels."

"Nice. I love that series."

"You're into comics too?" Brett asked, ready to scratch her head in disbelief.

"Sorta. My brother is big on comics, and I would go in his room some nights and steal his Sin City graphics. They were the only ones that interested me."

After about an hour's worth of chatting, Brett excused herself from the room, and the girls made plans to meet up in the dining hall for dinner. Kara spent the rest of the afternoon getting to know Shantelle as she unpacked her things. Shanny was a pretty cool girl, very funny, kinda catty, but then again what girl isn't a little catty. Even though she expressed her objections of leaving Houston to come to school in upstate New York, Kara assured that her feisty ways would only help her fit in more around Waverly. Hell it was her own feisty ways that brought her from girl in the background to one of the elite in only a short period of time. Shantelle told her she'd believe it when she had seen it.

It has around dinner time when Kara and Shantelle stood outside Dumbarton 303. Shantelle leaned up against the wall glancing over her fresh manicure. "What are we doing up here anyways?" She asked Kara, who had just knocked on the door.

"I promised a friend that I'd walk her down to the dining hall." Kara answered. Just then a short, big breasted girl stepped out of the room, pulling her brown ringlets up into a ponytail. The girl looked at Kara and smiled, then turned her attention to the exotic beauty standing before her. Kara introduced the two. "Jenny... Meet my new roommate Shantelle. Shanny… meet Jenny."

"Heh. Shanny and Jenny. With names like ours, we could get together put on a Broadway act or somethin'." Shantelle laughed.

Jenny giggled. "That's cute. Well, it's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." She winked. "Now if you ladies don't mind I'm starving. Let's go get some chow, 'kay?"

The ladies made their way out of the dorm and out to the courtyard. Shantelle couldn't help but think about the guy she'd met earlier. Heath was so cute, and from first impressions she figured he'd be a blast to hang out with. Maybe she'd run into him again at dinner. Walking the trail to the dining hall, Jenny and Kara proceeded to let her know who was who of the people passing by. Shantelle looked straight ahead of them and noticed a brown haired boy all by himself sitting outside of the library. He was cute, and he dressed quite impressive for a boy of his age. But…something about him bothered her; his appearance reminded her a bit of her grandparent's lifestyle, an old money lifestyle… or as Shanny liked to call them, 'Snobby Old Bastards'. She didn't get along very well with them. So she wasn't feeling the vibe she'd gotten from this guy.

"Who's that?" Shantelle asked, pointing up to him, but at the same time not trying to seem obvious.

"Oh… that's Brandon Buchanan." Jenny squeaked. "He's a really sweet guy."

"We'll see. " Shantelle huffed.

Kara nudged her and directed her attention to the two guys coming up the same walkway as them. She recognized the blonde instantly to be Heath, the guy she met earlier. Looking just as fine as she remembered. But there was something about the guy next to him… he looked like someone she knew. Kara went on to say, "You've already met Heath Ferro, so no point in really explaining there. But the guy walking with him is—"

"EASY WALSH?!!!" Shantelle called out, she was bewildered.

The boy's eyes widened, he could recognize the loud, southern drawl anywhere. "Oh my god. Shantelle?" He said to himself. "What the hell is she doing here?"

Shantelle took off, sprinting toward Easy. She leaped into his arms and kissed his cheeks. Shantelle squeezed Easy tightly. She couldn't believe it… Easy Walsh was in her presence again after 18 months of separation. Heath stood back in awe of this situation. Shantelle hopped down. "Dude, you know her?" Heath asked, very confused.

"Yeah… She's one of my best friends." Easy smiled then turn his attention back to Shantelle. "What are you doing here?"

"I go here now." She answered back. "I can't believe I forgot that you went here. But then again someone hasn't been responding to my emails."

"Sorry about that. You know me… I'm an artist—"

"Yeah, I know… a good artist's work is never done. Or some shit like that." Kara and Jenny caught up with the other three. Heath tried to snake his arm around Kara but she pushed him off. Jenny nudged Shantelle but she wasn't exactly paying attention to the girls.

"Off to dinner?" Easy asked.

"Yeah. I went on a hunger strike when Reggie and Marie forced me up here."

"Eesh. Listen, I really don't have much time to talk right now I gotta go meet up with my girlfriend."

"Ah. Yes. The infamous Callie, look, you go ahead and get her. And I'll catch ya later. 'Kay doll?"

"Thanks. Good seeing you though."

"Good seeing you." They hugged again.

"Heath you comin' man?"

Heath put his arm around Shantelle, and chuckled. "Nah, you go ahead. I'm feeling a bit hungry now myself… see ya later Walsh."

Easy shrugged and maybe a beeline for Dumbarton to meet Callie. Heath walked on with the girls into the dining hall. Where Shantelle made sure she let them know the real deal between her and Easy Walsh. Unfortunately that would leave the rest of the student body guessing.

* * *

**Owlnet Instant Message Inbox**

**Sage Francis:** You will never guess what I just saw?!

**Tinsley Carmichael:** What?

**Sage Francis:** EZ totally sucking face with some girl.

**Tinsley Carmichael:** So? It was probably Callie?

**Sage Francis:** Trust me, Callie doesn't have curves like that.

**Tinsley Carmichael:** Shut up?!

**Sage Francis:** Who'd gonna tell Cal? She's gonna be crushed.

**Tinsley Carmichael:** I wanna see this little tramp first.

* * *

**Owlnet Instant Message Inbox**

**Alan StGirard: **Where are you?

**Heath Ferro:** I'm having dinner with the new girl.

**Alan StGirard: **Really? She hot?

**Heath Ferro:** Smoking Hot. And apparently Walsh knows her.

**Alan StGirard: **What is she like his second gf?

**Heath Ferro:** Don't think so. She's about to be property of H.F. now.

**Alan StGirard: **Better hope Callie doesn't find out.

**Heath Ferro:** I smell a CATFIGHT!

**A/N**- Please Read and Review. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

**A WAVERLY OWL SHOULD ALWAYS HOLD THEIR TONGUE – EVEN IF THE GIRL HE'S TALKING TO IS A RAVING BITCH.**

"Hey Brandon." Little Jenny Humphrey… he may be over her but Brandon still thought she was cute as a button. She always managed to acknowledge when no one else bothered to do so. It felt nice to get a little attention from the female species, even if it was only as a friend. Julian was a lucky guy to have someone like Jenny. Now only if someone would pay him a little attention. Brandon took a seat down with the Jenny and her friends.

"You guys don't mind if I hang around here today, do you?" He asked, smiling weakly as he pulled the seat next to Kara out at their table. The girls nodded. Brett and Kara greeted him as he sat. Then he noticed the new face among the girls. She was quite cute. But something about her seemed unnerving. Was it the smile? Or the way she looked at him with such distance? Maybe it was the fact that she couldn't seem to keep her hands off of Ferro. It was no surprise to find Heath there. It was the girl's first day, Heath obviously sniffed her out and moving in for the kill.

"You really don't waste any time, do you Ferro?" Brandon chided. The girl chuckled at bit. But it wasn't a huff of amusement, it seemed like it was one of disgust or disappointment.

Heath smiled at the girl, "Don't worry about him. He's a party pooper."

"Whatever, man." Brandon rolled his eyes, and set his eyes on the new girl, sticking his hand out to take hers. "Hi. I'm Brandon. And you are…"

She just stared at him with a smile on her face. Brandon pulled his hand back as she answered his question. "Shantelle."

"Nice meeting you. It's great to finally get some new blood in this place here." Brandon said.

Jenny scoffed. "What am I? Chopped liver?"

Brandon laughed. "Sorry about that Jenny. You know we love having you around here."

"Doesn't seem like you do." Shantelle stated, coldly. Everyone at that table turned set their sights on Shantelle. That wasn't something they weren't expecting to hear.

"Excuse me?" Brandon asked.

"It just seems like you don't feel comfortable around her." Shantelle said.

"What on earth makes you say that?"

"Just a vibe a get." 

"I'm telling you. It's nothing like that. I like Jenny."

"Oh I'm sure you like her. I just think you feel a little uneasy around her. Maybe because of something's she's done."

"No. What are you supposed to be psychic or something?"

"My family's Creole and on my mom's side, there's supposed to be some clairvoyant feeling we get from others. And my radar just went off when you sat down here."

Brandon was getting a bit upset. This girl has only been here a few hours and she's being mean. It was like dealing with Tinsley Carmichael all over again. So he asked, a bit peeved but trying not to show it: "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" In his head he's thinking, _'Who put the snake in her panties today?'_

"It just means I'm getting some negative vibes about you, Brady." She spat back. Shantelle was good. She was being really cold, but maintaining good composure. "No offense."

"It's Brandon…" He spat back at her. "…and none taken. But you know what guys. I think I'm gonna go. I got some stuff to take care of."

With that Brandon got up and walked away, taking his pride with him. Shantelle had some nerve. He could hear the girls at the table pleading for him to stay, but he refused by ignoring them. He had enough to worry about than to let some girl get to him. She was a total bitch to him and he'd done nothing but greet her in a friendly manner, but did so in such a nice way, he almost wanted to thank her for the insult. She was good. It was official; southerners were guilty of bad advertising. He thought Callie was this amazing girl with oodles of charm, but she turned out just like the rest of the loose girls at Waverly. Walsh had a way of deceiving people with his good ol' Kentucky boy ways. And this new girl, Shantelle… total bitch… she makes Regina George seem like Princess Di. With her around this was sure to be an interesting year.

A/N – I kept this one kinda short. I'm tired as all heck but I really wanted to post this so you guys could get a feel for what was headed. Don't worry… The next chapter is sure to be a treat for you guys waiting Callie's reaction. Lol.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note (1) **– Sorry for the long update, I was on vacation. But I'm back now. Hope y'all like this.

**ALL GOOD OWLS SHOULD KEEP A WATCHFUL EYE ON THE UNFAMILAR. **

"I hate her." Tinsley Carmichael thought. Of course thinking of Jenny Humphrey, that big-breasted slut… how dare she make out with Julian! How dare she?! The nerve…. She's been a thorn in Tinsley's side since she'd come back to Waverly. Although, it wouldn't be long before she'd have that thorn removed and all was good again. But just watching that fuzzy haired tramp as she entered the dining hall made her blood boil. She couldn't show her true colors just yet. She had to play this cool, regardless how much she wanted to kill her.

And what is this? A new face, great, more fresh meat for the picking. Judging from her taste in clothing (better yet attempt at it), she'd be a nice little addition to Tinsley's entourage. But then again, she's with Heath…. Enough said. She's probably just some random skank from a small town trying to fit in with the big girls and hoping for a cute guy (i.e. Heath) to like her. She's going about it all wrong by the way she was… groping Heath? What?! Is she teasing him?! That was Tinsley's job. Who does this little tramp think she is? Time to find out… Tinsley made a beeline for Jenny's table, where Heath had been sitting with this new girl. His eyes never left her; it was like he was smitten with her. Tinsley, in a strapless navy blue nautical Calvin Klein dress, approached the table in her usual cool demeanor. She smiled at the group, knowing it would just piss Jenny, Kara, and Brett off. "Hi girls." She said, taking a seat next to Heath.

"Hello." The girls said in unison, a scowl appearing on Brett and Jenny's faces. The new girl looked over at them, then back at Heath, ignoring Tinsley's presence. Tinsley took offense to that, so she took it upon herself to introduce herself, despite the fact that she would be interrupting the girl and Heath's horny gazes.

"Tinsley Carmichael…" She smiled extending her hand out to her. "And you are?" The girl hesitates for a moment but then responds back and shakes Tinsley's hand.

"Shantelle LeBeaux." She said, warmly, taking her hand to give it a nice, firm shake. The two pulled away from each other, and her attention immediately reverted back to Heath. He leaned over and whispered something in her ear, it made her giggle. Tinsley wanted to gag, this girl was looking pretty pathetic, and she obviously had no respect for other people's feelings. PDA's on the first day, how tacky is that? So Tinsley cleared her throat and turned her attention to the other girls at the table.

"So Brett… are you guys going to invite Shantelle to your little girls' club meeting?" She asked.

"What meeting?" Shantelle asked them.

"We'll explain it to you later. Why are you so interested, Tinsley?" Brett responded as a calm glare came over Brett's face.

"I only wanted to know if this group is open to the public or are you just excluding me?" Tinsley snapped back.

"Why is it any of your concern what they do with their meetings?" Shantelle piped up and asked. "From what I'm getting, it looks like you don't want to attend them anyway."

"Just curious, hun… no need to get upset."

A smirk came across Shantelle's face. "I'm not upset. I just feel like that's not your place. It's their club. They'll do what the want with it, 'kay love?"

"And it's yours to defend them? You've been here…. What… a few hours? And you're already kissing ass."

"Heh. I am kissing no one's ass. I'm just making friends. This is obviously something you're lacking right now."

"Excuse you… I have friends. And I wouldn't need to prove myself to you."

"Really?"

"Yes. But just out of coincidence, here's my bff now."

All eyes turned to the couple holding hands and approaching the table: A rather skinny blonde girl and Easy Walsh. Shantelle's eyebrow arched as she watched them approach the table. Tinsley caught a glimpse of her, and seemed to detect a bit of jealously. Is this the girl that Sage was talking about? It had to be, the look she gave Callie was one she'd seen a lot before in other girls when Tinsley herself came around their boyfriends. Oh this was going to be good.

Shantelle stood up and greeted Easy with a big hug. A hug that seemed, a few seconds too long for Callie's liking. Callie's soft green eyes turned to a heated stare at Easy and Shanny's embrace. She kissed his on the cheek softly and innocently, and Callie wanted to shoot daggers at her.

"Ahem… Easy?" Callie spoke in her soft Georgian accent. "What the hell is this?"

Shantelle looked at Easy and giggled a bit. "You haven't told her have you?"

Easy shook his messy curls and Callie's face turned cold as she asked, "Told me what?" The rest of the table watched on with wide eyes. Jenny really couldn't be bothered with Callie and Easy's drama right now so she took her leave.

"Callie, this is my friend Shantelle. Remember the girl I told you was like my best friend since I was like eight?"

"Oh you're that girl?"

"Guilty as charged."

Tinsley mumbled under her breath. "Oh she's guilty alright." A smile graced her face, and Heath asked her what she said and she told him 'nothing', just before the two turned their attention back to Easy and his girls. Callie's cheeks flushed a bright red color after discovering that they were merely just friends. Shantelle's full lips pressed up into a smile, and she walked over toward Callie, and wrapped her arms around her, and squeezed her firmly but not too much.

"It's okay, darlin'. If I saw my man with another girl, I would have reacted a lot worse than that." Shantelle said then she looked down at Callie's heels. "Marc Jacobs?"

"Yeah."

"Girl, those are cute."

"Thanks."

"You guys gonna join us?"

Easy looked down at everyone, then asked, "You guys don't mind?"

Brett and Kara looked at each other, before Kara stated. "Actually you guys can have the table, I gotta go study."

"Yeah. And I have a DC meeting like 20 so I'm just going to go." Brett said as she and Kara got up from their seats. "See ya later Shanny. Bye guys. Tinsley."

Tinsley made a gesture as if she were trying to curtsy. Shantelle, Easy, and Callie made took their seats as the girls left.

---

Later that night back in Dumbarton 303… the soft sounds of laughter could be heard outside the room. But inside, Tinsley and Callie where inside chatting up about today's events. Tinsley lay across Callie's bed, throwing her feet in air, while Callie propped her back up against the wall beside her closet. Callie had been in there looking for an ensemble to wear to class tomorrow.

"I can't believe she just left like that. Without even so much as a 'goodbye'." Tinsley laughed.

"Jenny is so pathetic." Callie responded in giggles. "She must know she's in for it."

"Pretty little Jenny is fucked!" Tinsley said.

"Oh yeah. I can't wait to see the look on her face when Marymount finds out that it was Jenny that burned down the barn."

"Yeah, her and that freshman boyfriend of hers. Can't wait to see them get the boot…"

"Tins? Why the sudden dislike for Julian?"

Tinsley hesitated for a moment but then quickly responded with, "Why not? When have I ever been nice to a freshy?"

"Good point."

"Speaking of significant others, what do you think of Easy's little friend?"

"Shantelle? What about her?"

"Doesn't it bother you that we know nothing about her, but she and Easy are so close?"

Callie chuckled at her friends' suspicions. "Tinsley, they're friends. He loves me. That's all that really matters alright."

"He and Jenny were just friends and you saw what became of that." She spat.

"Look, Tins. Seriously, I trust Easy. I know he wouldn't do that to me again."

"I hope you're right." Tinsley sighed. "Just do me a favor and keep your eye on her. Something tells me we shouldn't trust her."

"She's a nice girl. What's so wrong with that?" Tinsley pointed over to Jenny's bed, and it dawned on Callie what she meant. "Oh right."

"All I'm saying is I'm getting bad vibes about her."

"You're talking crazy. She's nothing like Jenny. I actually like this girl."

Tinsley stood to her feet and brushed down the tiny wrinkles on her dress. "Whatev-. Look I'm going to go head for the shower. See you tomorrow, Cal." Tinsley headed for the door, and blew a kiss to Callie. She opened the door and headed out.

"Night." After the door closed behind Tinsley, Callie really started thinking. She had gone through this before with Easy. He befriended Jenny after she asked them to pretend to like each other. Then they actually started to like each other. When Easy broke up with her, Callie was crushed. She couldn't go through that again. Maybe Tinsley was right. But maybe she was wrong. Shantelle didn't seem like that kind of girl. She didn't seem the least bit romantically interested in Easy; especially by the way she was flirting with Heath all through out dinner. She was nice; the girls had a lot in common. High profile families, impeccable taste in clothing, not to mention they loved Justin Timberlake. A lot of the same qualities she found in Tinsley. Maybe that's what was causing the red flag to go up with Tins. She found a cool new friend in Shanny. She just hoped that Tins and Shanny could get along this year without killing each other. Callie plopped down on top of her bed, and rests her head back against the pillows. She looked up at the ceiling and sighed:

"I hope I'm right about this one…."

* * *

**Owlnet Instant Message Inbox**

**Kara Whalen: **Hey where R U?  
**  
Jenny Humphrey: **In the common room. Sup?

**Kara Whalen: **Do U believe that dinner?

**Jenny Humphrey: **What do U mean?

**Kara Whalen: **Did you see how Shanny ripped into Tinsley… I 3 my roommate.

**Jenny Humphrey: **lol. That was funny. But did you see what she did to poor Brandon. The guy didn't stand a chance out there.

**Kara Whalen:** Yeah. I know. I hope they make peace soon.

**Jenny Humphrey:** Me too.

* * *

**Owlnet Message Inbox**

**To:** DaniZhang  
**From:** ShantelleLeBeaux  
**Subj:** Hey you…

What it do, mi petite chou. Where the hell are you? I miss you already. I tried calling you from the plane but nothing. Anyway, you are going to love it here. Hot guys, hot guys, and did I mention there are hot guys here? lol. Besides that I'm told this place has the best parties this side of the Hudson. I'm about to go meet up this little cutie, Heath. He's supposed to be like the social director here. So I'll catch with you later. I'll have all the 411 by then anyway. Don't wait up. hides horns and tail

_xoxo Shan-neh_

A/N: Hopefully chapter 3 will be in soon. Please R&R.


	4. author's note

Author's Note –

Okay look guys I know I haven't updated this in a really long time. But it's the first on my list of stories to update. I have a lot of plans with this one. While I appreciate every comment made to my entry, I do not like the fact that certain flames it's received were made out of a very blind ignorance.

The character Shantelle, to those of you who haven't noticed, is of multiracial descent. And that's only to add to the diversity to Waverly, which is well diverse already in the novels. So I'm pointing this one out in particular to the very uneducated individual that posted that nasty flame about there being… and I quote, "no NIGGERS in the it girl novels." What planet are you living on, love? Because the last time I checked the whole fucking book is filled with people of different colors and cultural descent. Not to mention the girl on the cover of the last novel is AFRICAN AMERICAN! That was a really punk move, posting an anonymous review… Amy, was it? So please before you speak… please get your facts straight before you start to pop off at the mouth. Because not only was that offensive, but that was just plain stupid.

Secondly, I can't stress enough that this is only the first 3 chapters of the novel. Some characters do need a bit of time to develop within the story. So I do appreciate the honesty. But guys… some of you have been right nasty. I can take the heat but GEEZ… you're starting to cut a little deep. And Lisa M. I really do appreciate your honesty with the books. Thank you. You have been the most honest person to read and review my story, and I see what you mean. But I probably should explain that the whole "clairvoyant feeling" that Shantelle spoke of in the second chapter. It was sarcasm. I know my piece needs some work and revision. But, thanks being for straight with me. I agree with you that the opening "getting to know the OC" portion was a bit rushed and not very well thought out. But that's kinda what you get when you write three chapters in a very short period of time. So I'll look into reworking them.

Thank you so much Victoria Tay, Hazelfrombehind, BeccaElizabeth, vampireninja09, gossipgirl, zigalicious, OhmyDod, and Alex.. I really do appreciate the support and the love you showed my story. If I could hug you all I would. To answer some questions, OhmyDod, no it's not after infamous. It's right after UNFORGETTABLE and right before LUCKY, and with the way that the novel itself is headed. It's gonna include little here and there splashes of time in between LUCKY, TEMPTED, AND INFAMOUS. Hopefully it'll lead into ADORED. And thank you so much Alex for reviewing and making it a very constructive review without being harsh. That was truly appreciated. I'm currently working on Chapter 4. With hope it will be up this morning. Thank you….

--- The Author of **_OUTRAGEOUS_**


	5. Chapter 4

So there was a bit an AU time warp here. I wanted to introduce Shantelle in my first couple of chapters she will be explained a bit more in the chapters to come. But first I thought it would be fun to just upload a few convos about an upcoming event. Enjoy. And R&R. Criticism is accepted but don't be rude. As you can see I can be just as mean. *laughs*

* * *

**OWLnet Message Inbox**

FROM:DeanMarymount AT wavery DOT edu  
TO: All Theatre/Musical Lab Students  
SUBJECT: Annual Winter Performing Arts Showcase

DATE: Monday, January 10 4:34 PM

Welcome back Students,

We hoped you all enjoyed the holidays with your families and we are sure we are going to kick this new year off right. Starting with Waverly's Annual Showcase for our performing arts courses. Every student is expected to attend and participate in any way they can. Rehearsals are to start tomorrow afternoon at 5 pm sharp. If you are going to be late for any reason, please notify Mr. Edwin Gooblestone the head of Theatre department ahead of time.

Thank you and I can't wait to see what you students produce this year.

Sincerely,

Dean Marymount

* * *

**OWLnet Instant Message Inbox**

Shantelle LeBeaux: Looks like New Year's is upon us my dear. R we taking a trip to the city anytime soon?

Kara Whalen: With U? I'm sure that reeks of insanity. But I can't… sorry.

Shantelle LeBeaux: Y not?

Kara Whalen: Gotta get to work on the winter showcase. That U're in.

Shantelle LeBeaux: I plead guilty ur honor… the defendant will not be there. She'd much rather spend time in the big house then be in it.

Kara Whalen: U do realize it's a big part of our grade?

Shantelle LeBeaux: Dammit. Fine I guess I'm staying on campus too.

* * *

**OWLnet Instant Message Inbox**

Ryan Reynolds: Dude, I heard they're letting guys go all out for your dance showcase… Shantelle's fine ass in a miniskirt… U lucky bastard

Brandon Buchanan: U call getting partnered up last minute with Shantelle LeBitchy, lucky? Seriously, stop smoking cheap pot.

Ryan Reynolds: I don't see a problem. That girl is 2 hot. Y R U so down on her?

Brandon Buchanan: I wasn't at first, U see how she treats me. She's worse than Tinsley. And I used to think that T was constantly PMSing.

Ryan Reynolds: I think U're over reacting. But honestly, can U even dance?

Brandon Buchanan: Go see the show and find out. I might even upstage LeBitchy.

Ryan Reynolds: Right, if you say so LOL.

* * *

**OWLnet Instant Message Inbox**

Emily Jenkins: OMG this showcase is going to be so effin boring. Be very lucky you are not in any of the drama courses.

Allison Quentin: I do have to attend it as a spectator. So no… however a few shots of peach schnapps should make it a bit more watchable on my end.

Emily Jenkins: Oh no fair.

Allison Quentin: You have fun though.

* * *

**OWLnet Instant Message**

Alan St. Girard: Another boring showcase... R U gonna bring the weed or should I?

Heath Ferro: Oh hell no… U can get stoned my friend. But Heath Ferro will front and center for the event. I want to make damn sure I can see right up Shan's mini.

Alan St. Girard: I almost forgot about that! You sure she's gonna do it?

Heath Ferro: Come on it was a bet between me and her that if I beat her at poker she'd weasel Gooblestones to get her to wear it. I should marry this girl there is nothing she won't do.

Alan St. Girard: That's right she did let U hit it.

Heath Ferro: And it was the best night of my life… well next to prospective weekend.

Alan St. Girard: lol.

Heath Ferro: If I could just get her and Tinsley to kiss and make up…Maybe at the showcase after party…

Alan St. Girard: If U do that, U would be a god among men.

* * *

**OWLnet Instant Message Inbox**

Tinsley Carmichael: I'm so stoked. I think it's time.

Callie Vernon: Time for what?

Tinsley Carmichael: Time to cash in the V-Card at Julian's love outlet…

Callie Vernon: Are u serious?! OMG, Tins.

Tinsley Carmichael: As a heart attack, I think he's the one, Cal.

Callie Vernon: This is such a big deal. Where's it gonna happen?

Tinsley Carmichael: I don't know yet. Maybe I can go into town this week and get a room. I want perfection.

Callie Vernon: Well be very bad my dear. The sexier the better… Just make sure he is TRULY the one, T. I don't want you getting hurt, least of all dumped by a frosh.

Tinsley Carmichael: Don't worry I will.

* * *

**OWLnet Message Inbox**

FROM: BrettMesserschmidt AT waverly DOT edu  
TO:SebastianValenti AT waverly DOT edu  
SUBJECT: Whats up

DATE: Monday, January 10 4:34 PM

Hey

I know this sounds kinda corny. But I've been missing you something bad. You and I should set a date this week to spend sometime together outside of our latin sessions. Maybe we can sneak off to town when the showcase people get out of classes for rehearsal. I can get us an alibi. Just say yes. And I'll see you then.

Brett, I mean, Lenore hehe.


	6. Chapter 5

**ALL GOOD WAVERLY OWLS ARE COOPERATIVE OF THEIR FELLOW OWLS.**

Brandon sat there waiting quietly, but not so patiently for his project partner to show her face. This girl had been quite a hit with all the other guys on campus probably because she was such a flirt. There really wasn't anything this girl didn't do for attention. Brandon had a feeling he and her weren't going to be the best of friends when she hooked up with Heath Ferro her first day of school. Girls like that didn't love themselves; Shantelle had no class, well none that he had seen. To say she was out of control was an understatement; she's been a bit of an embarrassment all the other girls on campus.

He let out a puff of air as he sat on the stage; Brandon looked up and over at the door then looked at his watch. 6:15 pm... Nothing. He was going to miss dinner if she didn't show soon. GOD! Why was she always late… for EVERYTHING?! This was the reason he was paired with her to begin with… none of the other girls in his History of Popular Music course wanted the job of being a part of the swing dance piece. An idea that he'd come up with himself, but hadn't exactly planned on taking on himself. He could dance, and partnered in Swing and other ballroom dances very well. But he wasn't sure he needed anyone else to know that he could do it, he was often the subject of ridicule for his grooming habits. Dancing wouldn't have helped him out much either in that department. But anyhow, Shantelle's tardiness sort of made her volunteer for the position to save her own ass from being made out for a fool in front of the class.

He wanted to ram his head through the wall when heard her utter the worlds, "I'll do it, Professor Gobblestone." And now here he was just waiting on her… Congratulations, Brandon.

That was when he heard the chestnut doors swing open and the sound of Chloe Mary Jane's clicked rapidly across the tiled steps. "I'm HERE!" Shantelle shouted as she reached the carpeted portion of the aisle way. "Don't leave yet okay…"

"Does it look like I'm going anyway?" He responded calmly, but a blind man could since the tension in his demeanor. His face showed all to well that he wasn't pleased with this at all.

Shantelle chuckled. "Sorry, B. I had um… important matters to attend… it ran a little longer than the quickie I was expecting." Brandon only snorted at her blatant, understated sexual reference. He dusked off his Khaki colored Calvin Klein slacks and readjusted his black Brooks Brothers button down as he stood up. Shantelle reached the stairs and her eyes scanned him briefly. "Oh my dear lord… Buchanan actually let his precious designer threads touch the floor."

His deep blue eyes set his eyes on her, as if he where wishing she'd spontaneously combust at any moment. "I'll have you know…" Brandon retorted and his fingers quoted her silly nickname. "Shanny. I had been standing for little over half an hour. Now had you been on a proper schedule and I don't know hadn't ducked out in the middle of the informational meeting to go play crotch hockey with my roommate, you and I wouldn't have any problems."

"Green isn't a good color on you B." She laughed as she removed her Red Betsy Johnson Pea coat and tossed it off stage and it caught the back of one of the seats, she took out her Bose Ipod Dock that had been inside her oversized Ana Sui purse; and placed it on table that had been sitting behind the opened stage curtains. Brandon moved in close to her, and adjusted his footing as he took an impatient stance in the center of the stage. She turned her head to glance at him. "So you ready?"

"Should we be doing this with an instructor or choreographer that way we won't mess anything up here." Brandon huffed.

"I told Gobblestone we didn't need one. And if you didn't know what you were doing I would teach you."

"You teach me?" He chuckled. "From a girl whose favorite movie is Coyote Ugly? I thought you were serious for a moment."

"Oh you don't need my help…" She cocked an eyebrow, as she switched on the music. Alright, hotshot, let's see you move." She walked over close to him, her hands on her hip and she hit a cocky stance as she stood before him.

He had a feeling she was up to something when SHE arranged this meeting. "So you got me out here, when I could be getting ready for dinner to make fun of me and my dancing? Nice one."

She giggled. "God mister sensitive I'll go so you can see what you are working with…alright?" He just sighed and took a step back and she switched the song to a more recent song with the little remote that had been in her hand. When the familiar 'Calabria 2007', hit the air, Shantelle did a bit of a slide on her Mary Janes and worked her hips in repetitive shimmy, her hand motions matching every motion of her footwork. The Cha-cha-cha with a bit of a jazz… interesting. The girl looked liked she'd been a professional doing this for years. Her long caramel and blonde highlighted locks whipped around her face as her 20 second exhibition came to an end with Shantelle's last hair flip and her body in a cocky pose, before Brandon, as if she were about to blow him a kiss. With a chuckle, she backed away from him.

She was good. Damn good. But she really had no idea who she was messing with. If any of it got back to anyone else, especially Heath, he'd kill her. Brandon took off his button down placing it next to his Corduroy coat sitting next to Shantelle's pea coat. He walked over to her Ipod and to choose the proper song… Another current song hit the air, 'Pump It." As soon as the rapid melodies echoed, his feet matched them beat for beat. He soon realized how amazing his footwork actually was when he saw Shantelle's jaw nearly hit the floor. His Latin and swing footwork had always been a big hit with his instructor. He ended by taking Shantelle by her hand in a spin and bringing her into him, grabbing her leg and her knee, as if by habit, cocked into a sharp bent pose around his waist. And for the first time, his eyes caught hers and he knew he had one up on her. A bit of a smirk graced his lips and she was still in awe of it, her expression said it all along with the fact that it'd been nearly a minute and she was still holding onto him in this position.

"So what it you were saying…" He chuckled; she scoffed and pushed herself away from him shoving her hands into his chest. "What? You asked me to show you what I've got and you can't handle being up upstaged. I didn't ask to be partnered with you."

"Get over yourself. Look Buchanan. Let's just get this over with." She spat. "I just want to get this over with just as much as you do." She switched the song to another more suitable for their routine. Mr. Gobblestone originally wanted just one routine in the show, but he liked idea of the students contributing their own ideas this year he asked Shantelle and Brandon to work on two pieces, not to be performed back to back but two separate pieces nonetheless.

---

"OW! OW!!!" Brandon barked painfully, "Watch your fucking foot work!" Shantelle very irritated pushed herself away from him; her mary janes clicked angrily against the hardwood floor. They had been over the same simple steps for the last hour before Shantelle wedged her heel in Brandon's Italian leather Armani dress shoes. He nursed the fresh and probably bruising wound, cursing her for being so careless. It was then he realized the slow waltz music that had been playing in the background had clicked silent. Brandon looked up and Shanny had begun to pack up her dock and head down toward the front plane of stairs.

"Where are you going?" He said standing up to his throbbing feet, watching her feet touch the ground floor and pick up her coat.

She responded putting on her coat, not even daring to look at him. "I'm not about to stand here and be insulted by you."

"Oh so now I'm insulting you." He barked back starting to follow her down the steps, and collecting his things. "You were the one who organized this first practice."

"And now I'm ending it. With good timing, we'll only be a minute late for dinner."

Brandon bundled himself up as he watched Shantelle head up the stairs and head for the door. He followed right behind her angrily. "You know I don't get you…"

She chuckled a bit arrogantly. "Good. I've successfully accomplished my life goal. Confusing Brandon Buchanan, esquire, the fourth." She pushed the double doors open and walked through as if there were no where behind her, nearly smacking Brandon directly in his face, his palms hadn't have caught them only seconds before contact.

He stalked up behind her as she made her way out of the corridor. He spat at her, "Of course, your highness, I forget when I am around 'Princess Shanny', I'm only a mere peasant in your presence."

"Hmph." She huffed, keeping her back to him storming out the corridor into the nearly artic snow. Brandon's gaze remained fixated on her back of her jacket. He could not stand this woman. "What the hell did I ever do you?" He called out to her as she continued to saunter off into the dining hall. Brandon knew this wasn't going to fair well over the next few months. This girl was impossible to work with. But at the moment all he could do was suck in a long breath of the icy, Connecticut winter air, and push through the double doors to enter the hall.

AN- I am really slacking on my updates. Sorry guys. But I just sort of decided to take the story in a new direction. I hope to have more up within the next few weeks. I'm HOPING lol. But R/R, thanks guys.


End file.
